bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochaco Uraraka
Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochaco Uraraka is a battle fought between Class 1-A students Ochaco Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugo during the U.A. Sports Festival's Fighting Tournament. Prologue When the fighting tournament matchups were first announced, Ochaco learned she would be fighting Katsuki. She took exception to when Katsuki did not even recognize her name on the bracket. Tenya encounters Ochaco in the waiting room following his victory over Mei Hatsume. She congratulates him, but Tenya is scared by Ochaco's nervous face. He says he cannot blame her since she is set to fight against Katsuki. Ochaco admits she is scared but says she feels a bit better after watching Tenya's match. Izuku visits Ochaco as well and explains that he has time to help since Eijiro's match is dragging on. Tenya believes that Katsuki will hold back on a girl, but Izuku refutes that because no one would hold back. Izuku tries to help Ochaco by telling her a plan to defeat Katsuki. Ochaco thanks Izuku but refuses his help, explaining that she has been relying on him during the festival and that she needs to defeat Katsuki on her own. Before she exits the room, she turns to Izuku and gives him a thumbs up, claiming that she will meet him in the finals. Ochaco exits the waiting area and takes the stage across from her opponent. Katsuki recognizes "Pink-cheeks" as the girl who messes with gravity. He warns Ochaco to give up because he is not going to hold back. In the stands, Tenya asks Izuku what his plan to defeat Katsuki was. Izuku admits that Katsuki is very strong and his only strategy was for Ochaco to attack first and touch him to send him out of bounds. Battle Ochaco immediately rushes at Katsuki, forcing him to counterattack rather than dodge. Ochaco knows that Katsuki starts a fight with a right hook, but still gets hit with one of his explosions. Ochaco is blown back but remains mostly uninjured. Katsuki tells Ochaco that she should have dropped out of the match and blasts what he believes to be her body. However, Ochaco sent her jacket through the dust as a decoy and Katsuki fell for it. She swiftly gets behind him but Katsuki blasts her away with his incredible reflexes. She rushes Katsuki again but he says she is too slow and blasts her. Ochaco continues to pressure Katsuki, forcing him to repel her repeatedly with explosions. Pro-Heroes in the crowd believes she is desperate because her aforementioned feint did not work. The crowd casts Katsuki as a villain and start to boo him because he appears to be dominating Ochaco. All the while, Ochaco continues to attack Katsuki only to be blasted back by his explosions. Shota calls out the man who started the uproar. Shota asks him if he’s a Pro Hero, and if he is, then go home and hang up his cape, suggesting that he starts looking for a different career. He goes on to explain that Katsuki's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponent's strength, and he's simply doing everything he can to keep Ochaco at bay so he can come out on top. Katsuki remains focused on his opponent. Despite his onslaught, she remains standing. Katsuki knows their fight is not finished yet and says that Ochaco is not "dead" yet. Ochaco thanks Katsuki for keeping his eyes focused on her. Neito explains to spectators that during the entire fight, Ochaco kept low to the ground so Katsuki's explosions would destroy the floor of the stage. She kept attacking repeatedly to keep his attention on her while she floated several dozen pieces of debris into the air high above the stage. Ochaco releases the debris from her Quirk, effectively attacking Katsuki with a meteor shower from above. She believes that no matter what Katsuki does in response, she will be able to get in close and touch him. However, Katsuki unleashes a massive explosion that takes everyone by surprise. He blows away all the debris at once while keeping Ochaco back at the same time. After unleashing the explosion, Katsuki's hand begins to shake and he acknowledges that it was a close call for him. Katsuki says he figured Ochaco had a plan to win because she is friends with Izuku. Ochaco is shocked he managed to foil her plan with one explosion. She stands up and tries to keep fighting despite betting everything on the meteor shower. As she rises, Katsuki comments that it's "time for us to get serious, Uraraka," using her real name for the first time instead of a nickname. However, Ochaco has reached her limit and falls once again, to Katsuki's surprise. Even so, she tries to keep fighting and crawls toward Katsuki. Ochaco recalls memories of her past, specifically about how her father encouraged her to become a hero, and eventually passes out from exhaustion and her injuries. Midnight checks on her and confirms she's unconscious. She declares Katsuki the winner of the match. Aftermath Filled with grief, Izuku heads to the waiting room and happens upon Katsuki on his way there, and the latter is instantly irritated by his presence. Katsuki accuses him of providing Ochaco with her dangerous strategy and starts ranting, but Izuku cuts him off and stands up for Ochaco. He informs Katsuki that the plan was Ochaco's own. He denies having anything to do with her strategy and tells Katsuki if that battle was more difficult then he had anticipated, then it's because of Ochaco and not him. An irritated Katsuki moves on and goes back to the stands. His peers tease him about fighting like a villain because he attacked a frail girl at full power. Katsuki refutes this, saying that he definitely would not call Ochaco frail. Izuku encounters Ochaco in the waiting room. She explains that Recovery Girl healed her and puts on a brave face to hide her loss. Ochaco ignores a call from her dad and tells Izuku that she just has to work harder. Following Eijiro and Tetsutetsu's arm wrestling match, the second round begins and Izuku is called to the stage. He leaves and Ochaco wishes him good luck after apologizing for using his preparation time. Outside the door, Izuku wishes to comfort Ochaco, knowing she must be holding back her feelings on the match, but he must go on to the second round. Ochaco calls her father back. He congratulates her and commends her for almost winning the match. She replies that she did not do very well because she did not have a backup plan for the meteor shower. Her father encourages her and says she will always have next year. Ochaco wishes she could have gone farther and reveals that she was saddened by the outcome. She wants to help her parents out now, but her father tells her that she does not need to rush. He tells Ochaco that because she feels this way, she will eventually become a great hero. Ochaco cries as her father tells her that he is incredibly proud of her. References Site Navigation Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles